1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to light emitting diodes and more particularly to packages for high-power LEDs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that produces light when an electric current is passed therethrough. LEDs have many advantages over other lighting sources including compactness, very low weight, inexpensive and simple manufacturing, freedom from burn-out problems, high vibration resistance, and an ability to endure frequent repetitive operations. In addition to having widespread applications for electronic products as indicator lights and so forth, LEDs also have become an important alternative light source for various applications where incandescent and fluorescent lamps have traditionally predominated.
Using phosphors as light “converters,” LEDs can also serve to produce white light. In a typical LED-based white light producing device, a monochromatic LED is encapsulated by a transparent material containing appropriate phosphors. In some systems, an LED that produces a monochromatic visible light is encapsulated by a material containing a compensatory phosphor. The wavelength(s) of the light emitted from the compensatory phosphor is compensatory to the wavelength of the light emitted by the LED such that the wavelengths from the LED and the compensatory phosphor mix together to produce white light. For instance, a blue LED-based white light source produces white light by using a blue light LED and a phosphor that emits a yellowish light when excited by the blue light emitted from the LED. In these devices the amount of the phosphor in the transparent material is carefully controlled such that only a fraction of the blue light is absorbed by the phosphor while the remainder passes unabsorbed. The yellowish light and the unabsorbed blue light mix to produce white light. Another exemplary scheme uses an LED that produces light outside of the visible spectrum, such as ultraviolet (UV) light, together with a mixture of phosphors capable of producing either red, green, or blue light when excited. In this scheme, the light emitted by the LED only serves to excite the phosphors and does not contribute to the final color balance.
Recent advances in semiconductor technology have made it possible to manufacture high-power LEDs that produce light at selected wavelengths across the visible spectrum (400-700 nm). Such high-power LEDs can have reliability and cost advantages over existing technologies such as incandescent lamps, arc lamps, and fluorescent lamps in many lighting applications. High-power LEDs also offer advantages for design of next generation color display technologies such as active matrix thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFTLCDs) in applications such as consumer computer and television monitors, projection TVs, and large advertising displays.
Although high-power LED devices have been manufactured, their widespread use has been limited because of a lack of suitable packages for the LEDs. Current LED packages cannot handle the high-power density of LED chips. In particular, prior art packages provide inadequate heat dissipation away from the LED dies. Inadequate heat dissipation limits the minimum size of the package and therefore the density of LEDs per unit area in the device. One measure of how efficiently a package dissipates heat is the temperature rise across the package for a given input electrical power. This measure is generally in the range of 15 to 20 degrees centigrade per watt (° C./W) from the junction to the case in current LED packages, usually too high to provide adequate heat dissipation for an LED package having a power higher than 1 watt.
Without sufficient heat dissipation, devices incorporating high-powered LEDs can run very hot. Light output, LED efficiency, and LED life, are each dependent on the LED die junction temperature. Inadequate heat dissipation will cause the LED Die to operate at a higher temperature and therefore limits the performance of the LED die when the LED die is capable of operating at a power level exceeding the limits of the package. Insufficient heat dissipation by an LED package can cause the LED device to fail at an early stage or render it too hot to use safely.
Even under less severe conditions, inadequate heat conduction for an LED package may result in poor thermal stability of the phosphors, as well as encapsulation and lens materials, in those devices that employ phosphors. Specifically, exposure to high temperatures for extended periods tends to alter the chemical and physical properties of such phosphors, encapsulation, and lens materials, causing performance deterioration. For instance, the light conversion efficiency can decline and the wavelength of output light can shift, both altering the balance of the light mixture and potentially diminishing the intensity of the overall output. For example, currently available phosphors are often based on oxide or sulfide host lattices including certain rare earth ions. Under prolonged high temperature conditions, these lattices decompose and change their optical behavior. Other problems commonly found with LED-based white light sources are transient color changes and uneven color distributions, both caused by temperature gradients in the phosphor-containing material and degradation of the encapsulation and lens materials. Such behaviors often create an unsatisfactory illumination. The above-mentioned thermal problems worsen with increasing temperature and therefore are particularly severe for devices that incorporate high-power LEDs with phosphors.
Attempts have been made in current LED packages to alleviate the above problem. One example is to directly attach an LED die to a top surface of a metal heat slug such as a copper plate. The copper plate serves to spread the heat and to make electrical connections with the LED die. This design limits the selection of materials for the heat slug because the design relies at least partially on the conductive nature of the copper for making the conductive contacts between the LED die and the top surface of the copper heat slug. The use of copper heat slugs also has other limitations, such as a substantial mismatch between the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) of the LED die material and the copper onto which the LED die is attached. A large CTE mismatch can create high stresses upon heating a cooling at bonded interfaces. Cracks that form at these interfaces then render the LED package unreliable. In addition, the above design is relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture.
Given the importance of LEDs as light sources, particularly high-power LEDs, there is a need for improved LED packaging methods and materials to alleviate the above-identified problems by providing better thermal performance (e.g., improved thermal resistance from junction to case) and higher reliabilities (e.g., lower stresses in packaging materials). Such packaging methods and materials will allow LEDs to produce higher optical performance (Lumens/package) from a smaller package or footprint (Lumens/area), which are critical for many light source applications.